Ocean
by RequiemKei
Summary: She always sits by the ocean at night. He always watches. EH oneshot


**Ocean**

She was there again. Every time they were near the ocean, she would go there. Somehow, it drew her, like a moth to flame.

She looked so beautiful. A breeze ruffled her hair, making it glimmer in the moonlight. Moon beams lit up her skin in a soft glow.

He watched her, an indescribable feeling of affection and apprehension gnawing at his heart. He had discovered this habit of hers only a little while ago. It was a night of a full moon, and he had chanced upon her while on a stroll.

She had sat there, looking like an angel descended from Heaven. It was at that exact moment that he realized the extent of his feelings for her.

He looked down, clenching his fist. She wouldn't feel like he did. If he told her, their friendship might be over. He couldn't risk that; he couldn't live without her. So, he just watched.

==

She sat on the shore. Every night that they were near the ocean, she would go and sit on the beach, feel the wind in her hair and the sand under her feet. The ocean drew her, inexplicably. She didn't know why, she couldn't remember. But it did. So she always went.

The breeze ruffled her hair as she tilted her head back. It was a full moon. Moonbeams shone gently on her, around her. The sea shone like mercury and the sand became silver grains.

She loved sitting like this, listening to the sound of the surf and feeling the wind in her hair. It relaxed her. Although she seldom showed it, she was constantly worried. Worried for him, as he engaged in battle after battle on their quest.

She never told him, but her feelings for him went deeper than friendship. Those feelings had been there since they first met. He had believed in her, then only a girl with no past or future. He had rescued her. Her knight in shining armour.

==

She sighed, the sound carrying on the wind. It was a sound that was both wistful and sorrowful. It was a sound that made him want to hold her, comfort her.

As he watched, she stood, stretching her arms. The image of her stretching, hair rippling as the moonlight shone down on her made his breath catch in his throat. She was so beautiful. Like an angel.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice her turning, not till it was too late. She had seen him.

==

She stared, surprised, as the object of her thoughts appeared in front of her, as if materializing from thin air. As if summoned by her thoughts.

She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. Tonight was the night.

She walked towards him, forcing herself to remain calm. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears, and for a moment, she nearly lost her resolve.

He stood in front of her now, eyes betraying his own nervousness and uncertainty. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

So, she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

==

She was hugging him. Time stood still as that thought flashed repeatedly in his mind. Hope and affection welled up, and he felt his throat constrict.

Through the fog in his mind, he regained enough sense to return the embrace, conveying his own feelings in that one simple gesture.

-==--==--==-

Musica strolled down the street, idly shaping his necklace into various figurines. He was about to head back to the hotel when a strange glowing light attracted his attention. Afraid that it was produced by some Dark Bring, he decided to investigate and walked towards it.

Suddenly, he stopped, surprised. Then he smirked and quietly walked away.

Amidst the glow of Ethelion and Rave, Elie and Haru stood on the beach, lost in a kiss.

-==--==--==-

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
  
There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

-==--==--==-

**Owari**

**Kei 2004**

Disclaimer: Don't own Groove Adventure Rave or Can You Feel The Love Tonight.


End file.
